Return to me
by brittanyforeverandalways
Summary: Damon, 19, is getting ready to set off to medical college, and his girlfriend, Elena, 18, is hiding a massive secret from him. Suddenly, the day before he's set to leave, she's gone... leaving a letter and a broken heart behind. 6 years later and she's back for a funeral in disguise, but you can't fool the one you love
1. The Letter

_Dear Damon, _

_ I'm so sorry to leave you so suddenly, but you won't miss me for long. You're leaving for college tomorrow anyway. I have my reasons for leaving, but you don't have to worry, I'm fine, just do one thing for me… don't look for me, please. I know exactly what I'm doing, and I know exactly what you are like when you want something badly enough. Just do this for me as my last request, go to college, become an amazing doctor just like your mum and I always wanted you to be. I believe in you. _

_ No one knows where I am or am going so don't bother arguing with anyone in hopes of discovering my whereabouts. This has got to be one of the most difficult things I've ever done, and trust me, I never wanted to leave you, but it's for the best, for us all. _

_ I love you, truly, with all of my being, and if you really love me, then you'll let me go. Be strong for me, my sweet, live for the both of us, make us proud, and maybe one day we'll meet again, but if we don't then forget about me and don't hold back from the things you want most in the world._

_All my heart, _

_Elena_

* * *

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she signed her name at the end of the letter to her love. How could she leave him? The answer – she had to. She looked over towards the clock – 02.00am, it was time. She placed her cell phone on the vanity table and all of her other items that would give him any indication of where she had gone. One hand unconsciously stroking her stomach, she sealed the envelope and labelling Damon's name on the front. Taking one last look at her childhood bedroom, before closing the door silently and carrying her travel bag and handbag down the stairs an out of the front door and leaving behind her old life. Leaving behind, _him._


	2. It'll be okay

**6 years later… **

'Rosetta! Come on honey, we need to go, I don't want to be late'

'Coming mum!'

Elena stood at the bottom of the stairs in her small town cottage in Fell's Church. It wasn't far from Mystic Falls and yet no one would ever check here for her, after all, anyone who wanted to run away from their home, would go far away, not a few hours down the road. No one had ever come to search for her, she assumed that the notes that she wrote for all of her friends and family (of what she had left of her family), had worked and everyone had just accepted it and moved on with their lives. Her brother Jeremy would have moved away to college now, which meant that as the oldest of the Gilbert's children, she was responsible for what now was to happen to the family home. She couldn't move in there, could she? No. There was a reason that she had moved away, and that reason was suddenly bounding down the stairs towards her, with her big ocean eyes and silky raven curls.

Elena's aunt Jenna had been a special woman, who had looked after her and Jeremy when her parents were killed in a car accident a year before Elena had left. She wasn't exactly the most typical of adults, almost like a teenager forced into taking on the role of an adult too early. Now here it was, she was gone, cancer that had spread unbeknownst to anyone besides herself and her doctor. Elena's heart ached for loss of her aunt. The house, property of her parents and all family belongings were now passed to her, and she wouldn't be able to leave Mystic Falls until they were all sorted out into her name by the family lawyer.

Picking up her suitcase and Rosetta's, she and her daughter made their way out of the house, locking he door behind them, and climbed into her jet black mini cooper.

'Where are we going again Mummy?' the little dark haired girl asked.

'My aunt Jenna, your great aunt, died sweetie. We're going to her funeral, back to where I grew up,' she offered her daughter a small smile, before going back to concentrating on the road ahead of her.

'Was she a nice lady?' Rosetta asked.

'She was wonderful, so full of life and happiness. She never shouted or yelled, even when we did something wrong.'

Elena had explained everything to her daughter once she was old enough to understand, about her family, her brother, her parents. Everything but him. Rosetta never seemed to ask about her father, as if she already knew everything she could and knew it would only upset her mother if she was to ask more.

After an hour or so of driving, Rosetta was becoming hungry, so Elena pulled over on the near deserted road, to get some food and drink from the backseat. Opening a cold box, she pulled two bottles of water and two packets of sandwiches that she had made the day before, ready for their trip. Handing them to her daughter, she got out of the car to stretch her legs. Locking the car behind her, leaving Rosetta in the passenger seat but staying close enough to see her, she began to pace. The more she paced, the more she recognised the road. In the distance not too far away, she could see the sign saying – 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'. With this sight in her vision, a memory washed over her…

* * *

_'Come on baby, its beautiful out here' Damon called to her from outside the car. It was mid-November, midnight and yet the air was still warm on the skin. _

_Elena, was unaware of where she was, Damon had brought her out here wearing a blindfold, promising that it was a surprise that she'd love. She heard the door open and felt his strong hands grip hers and lead her out of the car. She was nervous to say the least as she felt the strangely warm air kiss her skin. Closing the door behind her, Damon wrapped his arms around her middle and guiding her over to the picnic blanket that he had laid on the grass in front of the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. _

_'Sit,' he whispered close to her ear so that she could feel his warm breath over her anticipating face. Sitting her down on the blanket, he sat next to her and gently pushed against her shoulders so that she was lying down on her back. He turned his head to look at the sight he had brought her here for; the stars in the sky were glittering with the frequent shot of light flying across the moon light blue. The comet shower. Shooting stars were so unusual and yet so beautiful. But their beauty paled into insignificance to the perfection that was lying next to him. _

_Snapping him out of his day dream, he heard her cough,' err, Damon? You're still there right?' He smiled, the slight panic in her voice showed him that she was getting slightly nervous as he sat looking at her in silence, but she couldn't see him, therefore how would she know if he was still there or not. Reaching down, he stroked her cheek, caressing he silk that was her perfect olive skin. _

_While his hand hovered, he bent down to her and brushed her pouting lips with his, savouring her taste. Suddenly, she could see only one thing, and it was no longer darkness, but oceans of blue above her. '_

_If the only thing you brought me here to see was you, then we could have just stayed at home' a cheeky grin lighting up on her face. 'Oh really? I'll hold you to that,' a mirrored grin appearing across his features, 'do you know what's so special about tonight?' 'No,' she said, shaking her head. _

_'It's the meteor shower,' he said, moving aside so that she could see the sky above her moving in different directions and speeds. She gasped, 'oh Damon! It's beautiful!' she was fascinated by stars. _

_'Just like you,' Damon whispered into her ear, while she snuggled into his side, never for a moment looking away from the chaotic sky above._

* * *

Snapping out of her memory, she realised that her cheeks were wet from tears that had leaked down her face. Returning to the car, she sat into the driver's seat and reached for her handbag. After reapplying her make-up and her very dark, concealing sunglasses, she turned to her daughter, only to find that she had finished her own sandwich and moved onto hers.

'Um, I do believe that that was my sandwich? Was it not, young lady?' she wasn't angry, in fact she was glad to see that her daughter was hungry, and to be fair, she didn't really fancy eating at the thought of maybe being recognised and interrogated within an inch of her life.

'Sorry. Do you wan' it back?' Rosetta, spoke with her mouth full with chicken salad sandwich, holding the food out to her mother in a mocking like way. How is this little girl only six? Because she's the daughter of Damon Salvatore.

'Get ready honey, we'll be there soon, it'll be fine,' she almost whispered the last part, almost as if trying to convince herself as well as her daughter. However, Rosetta was a bright young six year old, and she knew exactly why her mother was scared after hearing all of the stories from before she was born. It would be okay. Her dad would make everything better. He's stop all of the nightmares and crying her mother woke her up with at night. Stop all of the pain that was full in her eyes, even if she didn't want to let it show; and most of all, he'd bring the life and happiness back to the woman that she had heard about from before she was born.


	3. The Funeral

The streets were mainly deserted, due to the time that it was – 09.00 am. A few joggers ran past as she drove down her old street, casually pulling in front of the beautiful old house.

'Here we are,' Elena sighed, turning off the engine and climbing out of the car. She stood for a moment just staring at the house that she had grown up in, it was just as she remembered it, the porch with the bench where she had sat and cried on numerous occasions, where she and Damon had had their first kiss after he had dropped her off from their first date. No, she couldn't think of him at the moment, it was going to be hard enough to deal with the memories that came with the town let alone him.

Moving around to the other side of car, Elena opened Rosetta's door and allowed her little girl to hop out on to the pavement eliciting a loud, 'wow.' Gathering their bags from the backseat, as well as her handbag, she took her daughter's hand and began to make her way up the cobbled old pathway to the clean white porch steps. The welcome mat in front of the front door was the same as the way she had left it, and the plant next to it looked as young as ever. Reaching into her bag to find the key that she had not used for six years, she placed it into the rickety old door's keyhole and turned the lock. The door creaked as it opened, but Elena was frozen to the spot. She couldn't seem to muster the strength to move, with the door open she could see inside the house and yet, she didn't want to go in. This on the other hand, did not stop Rosetta from strolling inside the house and scoping out her environment.

She was the only one that could snap Elena out of her trance, 'Mum? This is you?' pointing at the mantle-piece where sat a large frame holding a picture, Elena, Jeremy and their parents. The trance was broken, and gathering her courage, Elena took the almighty step into her childhood house.

'Yes darling. You remember I told you about Grandma and Grandpa, that's them, with your uncle Jeremy and I. Would you like to meet them?'

'But I thought…' she trailed off. Elena knew what she was thinking, she had told her daughter that they had died.

'I used to visit them, before I moved away. Go to the places that reminded me most of them, as if I could feel them with me. Maybe you're too young to understand.' Elena sighed, missing her parents dearly.

'Mummy? Do you think they would like me?' Rosetta whispered. It had never dawned on Elena that her daughter had never had grandparents, no one other than her to look up to. Crouching down to her level, Elena cupped her daughter's face in her hands, brushing away a stray tear from her perfect skin.

'They would have adored you and if they're looking down on us now, which I'm positive they are, they'd be so proud of the way you've grown up, especially with only me to turn to. I love you dearly sweetheart, you're my little girl and anyone who doesn't love you as I do is a fool.' With this said, the little girl swung her arms around Elena's neck and hugged her tight.

After a few minutes of cuddles with her little girl on the floor in front of the fireplace, the two ventured upstairs, where Elena settled Rosetta into the spare room that she had when she was very young, and then dared to walked across the creaking floor boards of the landing, to her old bedroom. Opening the door, it was just as she remembered, everything was exactly where she had left it, as if on one had been in there since she left, like a shrine to her memory. The sunlight streaming through the window formed a shadowed cross on her polished oak floor. Photographs of her friends, her family, letters all still stuck to her mirror above her vanity.

It was then that she saw it, in the exact place where she had left the letters to important people in her life when she left, was a stack of new letters. They couldn't be the ones that she left for her friends, for her family, for him. Her legs seemed to carry her forward without her say so, towards the vanity, towards the letters. Cautiously reaching out her hand, she took a hold of the stack, slowly shuffling through to see the writing on each. Each envelope had her name written on the front in different hand writing, Jenna's, Jeremy's, Caroline's, Bonnie's, Matt's… but no Damon. Maybe he had done as she asked and moved on after all. Her heart sank, placing the stack into one of the draws in the dresser, not quite ready to open them just yet. She could hear Rosetta rummaging around in her new room, so she checked the clock for the time – 11.46. Shit! 15 minutes until the funeral was set to begin.

Straightening out her sleek black dress and tying her long chestnut hair up into a high ponytail, she rearrange her dark sunglasses on her head and left the room, her heals clicking on the flooring as she walked.

'Come on Rose, time to go,' she said to her daughter, who was sat on her new bed trying to read a book that Elena read to her frequently. She put down the book and scrambled to the floor, galloping out of the room and taking her mother's hand.

The two left the house, after Elena had gathered her handbag, and began to make their way, slowly, down the pavement, in the direction on the cemetery. Once they reached the bridge which led to the graveyard, Elena stopped in her tracks, seeing all of the people whom she had not seen for 6 years. Breathe, Elena thought. Squeezing the little girl beside hers hand, they made their way to the back of the crowd of people, unnoticed underneath a tall oak tree and the ceremony began.

On the seats at the front sat her aunt's boyfriend, Alaric and his daughter Mia; then was Caroline who already had tears trickling down her cheeks, holding her hand was none other than Stefan Salvatore – that was a new development. Tyler Lockwood, Matt, Bonnie and their families were stood around them. The founding families were all around the crowd, but none so prominent as the Salvatores; Giuseppe, Rose and finally… Damon.

He was just as beautiful as the day that she met him, his perfectly sculpted face, flawless skin, raven curls, and those endearing oceanic orbs that could penetrate the soul at a glance. He was wearing his best black suit and tie, looking smart and perfect. The stubble on his chin made him look older and more mature than when she last saw him.

Rosetta was beginning to get a little tired now, all the standing around in silence was exhausting. Elena noticed that the little one was swaying on her legs slightly and so lifted her up into her arms and onto her hip. She wasn't very big for a six year old, so holding her up wasn't too difficult, even when she wasn't the strongest of people. Rosetta yawned and leant her head onto Elena's shoulder.

* * *

**Elena POV**

It was nearing the end of the ceremony, and it was now the time when people came forward to lay flowers and sprinkle dirt onto the casket. Everyone had finished there turns, I gathered all of my courage, put Rosetta down and took her hand, heading into the crowd. Rosetta was holding a rose in her hand, that I had given her earlier, and we were getting thoroughly stared at as we neared the centre of the crowded ceremony. I could feel the eyes on me, but I held my head up high and took a handful of dirt and dropped it as everyone previously had done. Gently pulling Rosetta forwards, I bent down to her level and took her hand with the rose, and we both lay the rose down as well. I kissed her cheek, praising her for being strong for me, then stood up and began making our way back to where we were originally.

I could hear the whispers around me, and it wasn't until I heard one voice that I stopped.

'It can't be…' a female voice whispered behind me, Rose Salvatore, Damon's mother. Out of the corner of my eye I could see people giving each other strange looks, but there were only three people that I paid any attention to. To e, the Salvatores, Giuseppe and Rose, were like my parents, and it broke my heart when I had to leave them, as well as the fact that I also had to leave the best thing in my life… Damon. He was standing there, stock still, confusion and disbelief written all over his face. I carried on moving, little Rosetta close on my tail, and I made my way away from the crowd and towards the direction of my parent's graves.

In the far north corner of the cemetery, headed by two beautifully carved granite stones, lay to rest the beloved parents of Jeremy and Elena Gilbert.

* * *

**Rosetta's POV**

I may be only six, but I'm not stupid. Mum had insisted that I wear sunglasses too, and I'm not entirely sure why, until I see him. His eyes, they're just like mine! No wonder she made me wear them, or else he'd start asking questions.

A year ago, I was looking for some paper to make mummy a birthday card and I came across a photograph of her when she was younger, but it was then that I looked more carefully to find that she was cuddling a man, a man with eyes exactly like mine. This was the moment when I knew that I had found my dad. I didn't know why she'd keep it a secret, but knew it had to be for a good reason. So I never did tell mum what I had found, or that I knew exactly what my father looked like, I just never asked questions about him and pretended I was still completely in the dark.

When we came away from all of the people, we started heading towards a quite part, away from anyone… and then I saw it – 'Here lies Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, beloved parents and friends. Dearly missed members of the community'. _Grandma, Grandpa… _


	4. Is It Really You?

**Damon's POV**

Jenna was such a lovely woman, never had a bad thing to say about anyone. The funeral was hard, there were people around my family and I that just couldn't hold in the tears and hurt. I look around at the people and I can't help but feel my heart ache for them. I may not have been that close to her since Elena disappeared 6 years ago, but that doesn't mean to say I wasn't affected by what happened, especially as I work in the same hospital as she died in. I watched her deteriorate in front of my eyes, no one else knew, if I could have told people, I would, just to soften the blow, but I had made a promise to her, and I never break my promises.

I rubbed my mother's arm soothingly as she let the tears fall down her cheeks, but soon realised that by doing so she was only crying more. Father wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her for the loss of her friend. The ceremony proceeded as expected, tears and pain, readings and flowers. We all stepped forwards in turn to pay our respects and lay our flowers, but just when we thought the ceremony would draw to a close, once the last flower and dirt was scattered, someone came through the crowd. It was just one someone, but someone with a little girl trailing behind her.

The woman was clad in a tight fitted black dress and delicate lacy heals. She had the most perfect skin I had ever seen, almost. In fact, I hadn't seen skin like that since the girl that I had lost all of those years ago. This lady had the silkiest brown hair, pulled into a highly tied ponytail, and dark Ray Bans settled on her face, disguising her from recognition. I had such a sneaking suspicion that I knew this woman, but then I began to doubt myself… it couldn't be her, she was gone.

After she and her little girl lay down their rose, the two made their way back through the crowd. The chatter and gossiping didn't escape me. People around me were all questioning who this mystery woman and the girl was, including my parents. My mother suddenly gripped at my hand as she whispered, 'it can't be…' The woman stopped in her tracks, glancing over her shoulder in our direction, there was definitely something not right about this. Then they were gone, hurrying through the crowd and towards a part of the cemetery that I knew all too well.

Could it be? No she was gone, and she wasn't going to come back now… was she?

* * *

The ceremony soon ended when the two were out of sight. Shaking a few hands of different people, he then went back to his parents, who looked as bewildered as him.

'Damon?' his mother asked. She wasn't sure what to say; instead she herself began to make her way in the direction of the woman and little girl. My father and I exchanged glances and then decided to follow after her. Reaching the point where the woman was in sight, we could quite clearly see that she was crouching by a grave, crying her heart out, her little girl hanging onto her back with a similar expression.

I heard my mother gasp and turn towards me, 'it's really her,' was a she said. My father walked up to her and wrapped her up in his arms as silent sobs escaped her, sobs for the daughter that she had lost all of those years ago. I couldn't hold it any longer, so I began making my way towards her. Before I got in hearing distance, I saw the little girl get up off of her mother and wipe away her tears, only to wander to some nearby wildflowers and begin to pick them. After picking up a bunch of beautiful flowers, she made her way back over to where her mother had not moved and laid them in front of the headstones. The little girl had taken them off her sunglasses and now I could see what she looked like perfectly. She was the most adorable little girl that I had ever seen. She had shimmering raven curls that bounced as she walked. Her tiny hands rubbed soothing circle on her mother's back, which was how I notice her tiny she really was, but she was clearly not as young as she looked because when she turned to face me, her feature were far more developed than that of her age. But then there are her eyes… I reach up to rub my eyes in disbelief. This little girl in front of me has the most magical blue eyes I have ever seen; bluer than the ocean and glisten like water.

I edge myself closer and closer to where the pair sit, until I'm only a few metres away from them. The little dark haired suddenly looked up from her mother's shaking form and saw me. I put my finger to my lips, indicating for her to keep quiet, but then decided that I might scare her and look slightly creepy like this.

This didn't seem to faze the girl as she stood up and walked towards me with wide eyes glowing. I bent down to her level when she gestured for me to come close. Reaching out her hand, she took mine and placed it palm to palm at which point he felt something pulse through him like a boost of energy.

'What's your name sweetie?' I asked the little girl timidly.

'I'm Rosetta,' she smiled at me wide and my heart instantly melted.

'Is your mummy alright Rosetta?' I questioned.

'Not really, she misses grandma and grandpa. I think she misses daddy too,' there's a look in her eyes that says to me that I should know exactly what she's talking about.

'My name's Damon Salvatore. Stay here a moment while I talk to your mummy?'

'Okay,' she answers, 'don't hurt her.' She adds while sitting herself under a tree behind us.

I'm nervous about going near this woman, what if she's scared of me? What if I've made this all up just because I want her back?

'Umm, miss? Are you alright?' I ask nervously. She jumps at the sound of my voice, and quickly hurries to wipe away there tears on her face and straighten her up fast. However, in her hurry to get up, she trips on the root of the tree and stumbles in my direction. My quick reflexes are a saving grace at this point because I instinctively reach out and catch her form as it's about to go crashing to the ground. Her silken hair is slightly dishevelled and her Ray Bans have fallen to the ground beside us. Her back is against my chest when I catch her, but now she's hurriedly trying to wriggle away from me. I let her go as she stumbles towards the little girl Rosetta sitting on the floor. 'Miss? Do you want to sit down or something?'

With her back still to me she answers, in a voice in know all too well, 'no… no I'm perfectly alright, thank you.' She's bent down fussing over the girl, trying to keep occupied and away from me by the looks of it.

I lean down and gather her fallen glasses from the ground and walk over to her. She's trembling in front of me and so I slowly shrug off my suit jacket and place it gently over her shoulders. Staying down at her level, I stretch out my hand and take a hold of her shoulder covered in my jacket, gently turning I towards me. Her head bends down to look at the floor sadly when I manage to turn her completely towards me. Taking hold of her chin delicately in my fingers, I tentatively tilt her face to look at mine. I gasp.

'Is it really you?' I gasp in disbelief. Her eyes haven't left mine yet and I can see the tears welling up. 'I… I thought you were dead. Oh my god, I'm so glad you're safe,' I don't ask questions about little Rosetta, I just launch myself at the missing beauty in my eyes. I clutch at her perfectly formed body as if she could disappear at any moment. It's at this point that I realise I'm crying. She came back to me and she's alive. Her trembling form grips at me desperately, never wanting to let go, sobs raking through her body relentlessly.

I couldn't tell how long we had been sat like that, but I do know that I must have been a good hour or so. Little Rosetta watched the entire time, with a sad but understanding look on her face. Elena had exhausted herself from the tears so much so that she was loosening her grip on me as if falling asleep. Finally her grip was gone altogether and I looked down to see that she was passed out in my arms.

I lifted my sleeping beauty up into my arms bridal style and whispered to Rosetta to pick up her mother's handbag. Together we all made our way back to where I'd left my disbelieving parents. Mother had calmed down and was smiling through happy tears when she saw that her preys truly had been answered, it was her Elena in her son's arms.

'Mum, Dad I'd like to introduce you to Rosetta, Elena's daughter. Rosetta, meet my parents, Giuseppe and Rose Salvatore.' My mum's face lit up, as did my father's.

The two bent down to her level and shook her hand, telling her that it was nice to meet her and she politely reciprocated.

'I'm going to drive Elena and Rosetta back to the house, as in ours, the boarding house. It's closer. Come on Rosetta, I'll look after you, I promise.'

'I know you will,' the little girl yawned.

'We'll see you at home son,' Dad called as the three of us made our way out of the gates and into the car park where my blue Camaro was parked. Unlocking the doors, Rosetta opened the door for me and climbed into the backseat, while I placed the sleeping Elena on the front seat, before getting into the driving seat myself.

I started the engine and we began our travel towards the boarding house, where so many of Elena and I's memories had been made.


	5. Silence

**Elena's POV **

The last thing that I remember is being sat by my parents' graves, with both Rosetta and I crying our eyes at. I'm just so tired, and yet I'm awake as well as I can tell, without opening my eyes, that I am definitely not in my own bed.

The covers are silky and as soft as feathers, the mattress the most moulding sponge that I've ever lay on. And yet I'm quite certain that I've felt this way before, years and years before I left Mystic Falls –back when everything was perfect, before it all fell apart.

Then suddenly I feel movement around me… who's there? I dare not open my eyes, not wanting to alert whoever it is that I could be awake and can communicate. Maybe it was just my imagination, well, I think his right up until I feel a warm breeze on my forehead, and then tender lips, lips that are kiss as soft as a butterfly, a kiss that sends shivers down my spine.

'Oh my sweet Elena, why did you leave me?' the voice breathes, before silence descends. I hear the light tap of something being placed on the table next to me, and then all of the sounds and movement are gone… silence. Silence makes me uneasy. I'm so used to having Rosetta around me 24/7 that every time I can't hear rummaging or footsteps of some sort that I worry desperately that something has happened.

Rosetta! Where is she? Where is my little girl? I can't lose her again. I begin to kick and thrash the covers off of me, and they don't seem to want to budge. I can't get out, I've got to find my little girl. Through all of my tossing and turning, I realise that I've opened my eyes in my adrenaline rush and suddenly I roll straight to the side and the ground gives way below me.

I feel myself hit the wooden ground with a huge bang, I cry out from handing awkwardly on my wrist where I tried to catch myself. I couldn't gather the energy to push myself from the floor, so instead I decided to take in my surroundings. The bed that I had previously been lying on was huge, with dark wooden ends and black silken sheets and pillows. All of the wood in the room, the wardrobe, tables… even the doors were all made of the same dark, polished wood. The ceiling was high, with beams and struts from one side to the other.

The room felt rather sparse, and yet warm and welcoming. Across the room was an open door leading to what looked like a large, spacious bathroom. There seemed to be nothing personal around the room at all, it was then that I spotted the frame on the top of the chest of draws next to the door. I couldn't quite see what it was a photograph of, only that it was quite clearly a girl and a boy. All of sudden, it can't have been that long that I had been lying crumpled on the floor when I heard loud thudding footsteps, coming in this direction, until they were directly outside of the door.

I quickly scurried backwards until I hit the side of the bed, quaking and pulling the cover, which had fallen from the bed with me, up to my face so that only my eyes were visible. I could see a shadow coming under the door, and then the doorknob began to turn… 'no… not again… please' I whispered.

* * *

_**May 21st 2013** _

_I was huddled in the corner of my bedroom, holding Rosetta close to me, as the banging that was going on downstairs became louder and louder. They will not hurt my daughter, I thought to myself. The clattering through the house got closer and at that point I could tell that they were coming up the stairs. Closing in, I saw shadows of large built men from under the door that I had tried to barricade with my closet. _

_I searched around for something, anything; that I could use as a weapon to defend myself and my daughter with. It was then that I realises that outside my window was a slightly sloped roof. _

_Hastily I lifted Rosetta into my arms and ran for the window. Unlatching it, I shoved it open and whispered to my daughter, 'I love you, stay very quiet and still, just sit there until I come for you. If I don't and someone else does, then climb over to the roof next door and get help. Keep yourself safe, do you understand me?' my little girl nodded and even though she was only 5, I knew that she understood, she wasn't a stupid child, in fact she was exceptionally bright. _

_Clearly mixing the Gilbert's and the Salvatore's was a recipe for a super kid. I watched as she quickly sat herself against the wall of the house far away from the window and I silently closed and re-latched the window, just as there was a tremendous thump against the door. Rummaging quickly through my side table draw, I undercover the small gun that Damon had once given to me, the one he had also taught me how to use. Holding it out in front of me, in the exact position that I had been taught, I was ready, ready for them to come at me. The problem was that clearly the men had anticipated what I was about to do and I heard a shot ring out. Pain, I felt a warm liquid begin to seep from my shoulder and I had no choice but to drop the gun I once held. _

_T__he pain was something that I had never experienced before, not even when giving birth to Rosetta. I kneel to the floor, my good arm reaching out for my dropped gun, but to no avail, I'm just too tired, I just want to close my eyes and disappear from this place. NO! I scream at myself, you will not leave her. I take hold of something on my left and heave myself up so that I'm standing waiting for them to finally break through the barricade. After what seemed like an age of thumping and crashing, the door flew wide open revealing the exact people that I had prayed would just disappear. The two men were coming straight towards me, they were both wearing masks and I just couldn't see what they looked like, even when they got within spitting distance of me._

_'Well look what we've got here.' _

_'__The little slut's all ready for bed.' _

_'Well she's not going to be getting there anytime soon… to sleep anyway,' the two stood there, laughing at me, one began closing in on me. I backed up against the wall behind me, as I felt a gloved hand move up to hold the back of my neck._

_Closing my eyes, I prayed that it was all a dream, but of course I knew it wasn't. These two guys had followed me home from work at the diner yesterday evening, and early this morning I had seen them randomly walking past the house on countless occasions. Finally, this evening, now, when I was sure that they had gone, I got myself and Rosetta ready for bed and locked all of the doors and windows. Clearly this was to no avail because the next thing I knew I was woken my shouts and banging coming from the front door. It was then that I was very glad that I had Rosetta sleeping with me because I could hear echoes of threats and insults being hollered. Then there was a smash of glass from below me and I then knew that they were inside the house. I don't remember exactly how long it was before they finally left. _

_A__ll I remember is the pain in my shoulder getting repetitively worse, being hit numerous times, more blood, ripped clothing and much, much worse was the aching pain ripping through the area between my legs. Rosetta was sitting on the roof staring at me through the window, but I couldn't move to help her or get her, instead all I could do was mouth a word to her and hope that she understood._

_'Help,' I mouthed while I could slowly feel myself losing consciousness and then, everything went black. Present 'No, no, no, no… please, don't.'_

I squeezed my eyes closed and I knew I was shaking from head to toe.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I was down stairs in the kitchen, making some lunch for Elena's daughter, my parents and myself, when I heard an almighty bang on the ceiling. I didn't have a clue what had caused it, I mean, I'd only been up there a little while ago to put the tray in my room where she was sleeping peacefully in my bed. Seeing her there, it wasn't the first time she'd been in my bed and yet she looked so different lying there.

The years had aged her, but not in a bad way. She looked more tired than she once was, and she was definitely skinnier than I'd seen her before. But with all of that being said, she had never looked more beautiful.

I dropped the tomato and knife that I was using to make lunch and launched myself into a run for the staircase. Bounding up the stairs two at a time, I heard my parents come out of the drawing room with Rosetta to investigate the noise. I paid them no attention as a ran in the direction of my bedroom, stopping just outside the door and listening for sounds beyond the door. Placing my hand on the knob, I cautiously took a deep breath and turned, pushing the door open with my palm. I looked towards the direction of the bed and there, huddled on the floor right in in the corner, covered in sheets, shaking like there's no tomorrow. She was whispering something, over and over again, 'no, no, no, no… please don't.'

'Elena?' I asked, the shaking gradually began to decrease. Carefully, I made my way towards her, cautiously I took hold of the covers from her frame, and slowly began to pull them aside. When I could finally see her, she was in the fetal position, staring at me with her those beautiful big, brown, doe eyes of hers.

'You aren't supposed to be here,' she whispered.

I couldn't help but smirk at that, 'I'm not supposed to be in my own bedroom?' She seemed to come out of herself at this, sitting straight up and searching around her to scope out her environment.

'Oh God.' She breathed.

'Elena please, talk to me, are you okay?'

'I…where's my daughter?' her eyes looked worried but her outside persona seemed surprisingly calm.

'Shh… she's safe. She's downstairs with my parents,' reaching out, I gently rubbed my hand up and down her arm, trying my best to soothe her nerves. 'Would you like some help?' I offer my other hand for her to take so that I can help her to stand up and untangle herself from the covers that had cocooned around her. Gratefully, she took my hand, but just as I was about to pull her to her feet, she winced and grabbed at her wrist.

'Hey,' I said, 'come on, let me take a look at that.' I wrapped my arm under her armpit and helped her to her feet, leading her into my en suite bathroom. I motioned for her to sit on the side of the bath tub, while I searched through the cubs looking for the first aid kit. Filling a bowl with cold water and a cloth, I carried the kit and bowl over to where she sat and bent down to where she was staring at the floor sullenly. Taking her wrist in my hands, I rub her skin in circles with the pad of my thumb. Her big eyes are staring at me again, her lips slightly apart. I pulled the cloth from the bowl, wring it out slightly and then carefully place it onto her enflamed wrist. After a few minutes of cooling her skin, I opened the first aid kit and removed a bandage, then went about the task of wrapping it around her wrist.

Once I had finished up, I left her in my bathroom to have a few private moments while I went about clearing my bedding from the floor. When she emerged, she looked fresher, more alert.

'I should be going home,' she said, avoiding eye contact with me at all costs, making her way past me and out of the room straight to the stairs.

'Oh no you don't. I lost you once and I'm not about to do it again,' I expressed leaping for her uninjured arm and catching it in my hand, not letting her retreat from the situation. 'Do I not deserve an explanation?'

She kept her back to me to start with, but then, slowly, she began to turn to me, a tear trickling down her cheek. I was confused at first, and then suddenly her arms were around me and I was being hugged- no, strike that, crushed by her desperate clinging.

'Shhh, shhh 'lena, it'll be okay, I've got you.'

Leaning away from me, her tear stained face looking up at me, 'I've missed you so much.'

'Not half as much as I've missed you my love. Come on, wipe your tears, your daughter's been asking for you for a while now,' kissing her on the forehead, I took her hand and led her down the stairs, never wanting to let her go. Reaching the kitchen, where I was originally making dinner, and where my mother now stood in my position.

'Mummy!' I see Rosetta on the breakfast bar stool, leaping off and jumping on Elena. Elena hugged her with all her might, until the little girl began to squirm and complain that she was getting squished.

'Elena?' my mum was getting teary for the third time today, but at this point I can't say that I blamed her.

'Hi Mama Rose,' she murmured, her eyes focused down in shame. Shame wasn't necessary because as soon as the words left her lips my mother threw herself at her. The two stood there, both crying from not seeing each other in so long that it hurt; the pain and loss of 6 years washing over them. Next to happen was that my father entered the room, seeing the two women embracing, he went up behind them and loving stroked Elena's now wet cheek. She looked up from Mama Salvatore's shoulder and smiled, 'hi dad.' This then set off my dad who took both of them in his arms and allowed a few tears to fall with them. Rosetta came trotting over to me at some point during all of the embracing and took my hand in hers. It was a small gesture, but one that radiated good will and moreover, radiated of Elena.

Finally, the three broke apart, and I finally spoke up, 'you two are staying here for the night. You can stay in whichever spare bedroom you choose, but I'm not letting you,' I pointed at Elena, 'out of my sight.' Elena was about to protest when little Rosetta spoke up with a, 'sounds great!' before scampering up the stairs, clearly searching for a bedroom of her own.

'I think, sweetheart, we need to talk,' I say softly into Elena's ear.'Mum can you please make sure Rosetta gets some food while Elena and I go into the garden for a walk?' she nods and Elena and I make our way out of the back door and into the garden.


	6. Daddy

**Elena's POV**

'I think, sweetheart, we need to talk,' he whispered softly in my ear. 'Mum can you please make sure Rosetta gets some food while Elena and I go into the garden for a walk?' she nodded and I'm suddenly being directed by a hand on the small of my back, in the direction of the back door, and into the garden.

* * *

It was getting late, the sun was beginning to go down and here we are, sat on the freshly cut grass amongst the dozens of flower beds that Rose strives so hard to keep tamed. I feel so many emotions I can't even express; guilt, embarrassment, shame, sadness, worry; and yet I can still feel that overwhelming feeling that Damon had always been able to get out of me; unconditional love. With my knees drawn to my chest and my eyes focused on my feet, I didn't feel I had the right to look at him, not after everything I had done. I had left him, left him without a good reason for doing so. The feel of his eyes burning into the side of my face was exhilarating and yet I began to feel even guiltier as the undeniable truth began to sink in; he might not be in love with me anymore. I told him to move on with his life; and after 6 long years, I wouldn't have blamed him if he had.

'Will you please look at me?' his silky smooth voice questioned.

'No,' I murmured, quietly. I know what will happen if I look at him, everything will overcome me and I just won't be able to keep it together any longer. But then I don't have a choice anymore because I feel his tender fingers under my chin lifting it in his direction. Now I'm finished, I look up in his direction and am taken aback by just how much I have missed those heavenly blue eyes, those perfectly shaped lips; just him in general.

'I-I… I… I don't know what to say…' I whisper, almost inaudibly.

'Shh…' he whispered, 'how about we do this an easier way? I ask, you answer. Yeah?'

I nod, dreading the questions he's going to interrogate me with.

'Where have you been for all of these years?' I take a deep breath, this was to be expected, I think to myself.

'Fell's Church,' I breathed. He visibly gasps. He must be wondering how I kept myself hidden so close to home.

Brushing himself off, he asks his next question, 'why did you leave?'

I could feel myself getting more choked up and I could also tell that he was too.

'I…I don't know what to say… I just had to,' I couldn't tell him the real reason. How can you explain to someone that the love of their life left them and didn't come back for 6 years because she was threatened by his best friend?

Damon shuffled towards me, until me was literally a breath in front of me. Reaching out to cup my cheek, he whispered, 'I can wait until you're ready to tell me the real reason. Until then, I meant what I said inside, I lost you all those years ago and there's not a chance I'm letting you out of my sight again.' I found myself leaning into his warm hand and never wanting to leave.

When we finally broke eye contact, it was because I heard a loud little giggle coming from the kitchen. Through the window we could see Rosetta surrounded by bubbles and suds, next to her was Rose who was clearly allowing her to wash up the dishes from their lunch. For the first time in a long time, she was smiling and laughing like a normal 6 year old girl. I couldn't hold back the smile that graced my lips. After everything that the two of us had been through over the years it was so wonderful to see her happy.

'She's a beautiful little girl. Looks just like you.' His voice seems to waver while he's saying this but I know exactly what the problem is. He's mentally asking me how she came to be, just not out loud.

'Rosetta Elizabeth Salvatore was born on the 3rd June 2008.' It took me a lot of courage and I half expected him to sneer at me, but he didn't. He didn't do anything, just sat there staring at me. It was rather unnerving and I couldn't help but fidget uncomfortably under his gaze. It got to such a point that I began to get up, a tear trailing down my face. Before I even took one step a hand wrapped itself around my uninjured wrist and pulled me back down. I half expected to meet the grass with a thud, but I didn't. Instead, I landed on a warm soft body- Damon. He was holding my face in his hands and looking at me in disbelief. It wasn't the first time I'd seen that look today. Soft lips were then on my cheek, kissing away my tears, on my nose and finally on my lips.

'Are you trying to tell me that that little gem in there is my daughter?' his voice was trembling as he tried to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to escape.

'Yes.' I sighed.

Next thing I knew, he was lifting me from the ground with him and carrying me into the house bridal style. In the kitchen, we had an audience. My daughter, Rose and Giuseppe were all gathered around the breakfast bar staring at us. Slowly my love set me down on the top of the counter, placing a chaste kiss on my readily parted lips and walked over to where they all stood.

'Now Miss Rosetta, I think we need to have a little talk?'

'Okay Dad- Damon.' All at the same time, we gasped. Did she hear us? She can't have done, she was in hear with Damon's parents. I jumped down from the counter and trotted towards my little girl whom had gone bright red and was nervously twiddling her foot and looking at the floor.

'How did you- when and where did you find that little bit of information out little miss?' I say crouching down in front of her.

'I…. er… was looking for some paper, for your birthday, and umm… there was a picture of you both. He has my eyes and my hair.' Looking up at me with big eyes, I turn my head to see Damon's eye giving the same expression. It's then that I look over to where his parents stood and I realise that this is the first time that they've heard any of this. They had a granddaughter.

I kiss my little girl's head just before she launches herself at Damon, wrapping her arms around his neck as tight as she can. It's then that I also notice that he is clinging to her for dear life. She finally has a dad she always wanted.

Rose begins to make her way toward the pair and timidly wraps her arms around them too, followed closely by Giuseppe who yanks me in for good measure. 'My family.' He breathes.

**Author note: ****Sorry for the really short chapter, I'm having a minor writers block but will be back up to scratch in the nest couple of days. Thanks for all of the support and reviewing , love all my readers.**


	7. Scars

Elena's POV

We've been here for two days now, and yet I hardly even feel like I've seen Damon at all. He's always working and so by the time I get up in the morning he's gone and then he doesn't ever get back until I've long fallen asleep or gone to bed. I miss him. Knowing that I could see him whenever I want because there's nothing stopping us, but yet I feel like I haven't seen him in so long.

The morning of my second day, I awoke feeling completely refreshed and yet I was still incredibly tired. Then again why am I surprised, I've been tired for the last year, ever since he incident on May 21st. It's 6 in the morning and I just couldn't sleep last night, I decided to get up and go for a nice relaxing shower. I pad out of my bedroom, quietly so not to wake up Rosetta or anyone else who was still asleep, and in the direction of the bathroom which is directly opposite my bedroom. I forgot to bring any towels with me when I went back to my childhood home to get my and Rosetta's things, so when I finished my steamy shower and see that the only towel in sight is a dark blue fluffy thing, I decide what could be the harm?

I wrap the warmth tightly around my petite body and pull my dripping hair over to in front of my shoulder. Thankfully my wrist is better now and I don't have to worry about twisting it awkwardly when I'm fiddling with my hair. The feel of hairs sticking to the back of my neck and around my face sends a shiver down my spine. Looking in the mirror, I feel disgusted. There are bags under my eyes and I can see my bones sticking out in my skin, I'm a wreck. I can't bear to look at it anymore so I open the steam filled room's door and silently tiptoe back across the hall to my room. Before I get back to the door, I hear creaking floorboards behind me and turn my head quickly to look in the direction of the sound. There staring straight at me, is the man that I haven't seen in days, but he's not staring at my face, he's staring at my shoulder.

"Damon? What are you-" I was confused, what was he staring at? I thought. Glancing down in the direction that his eyes were looking I realise exactly what the problem is. I can't help but gasp as my hand flies to cover my shoulder in desperation and I flee into my room, slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

Damon's POV

My day off finally arrived, its 6 o'clock in the morning and I can't find the energy to move. I could have sworn that I heard the floor boards outside creaking, but then it's a very old house and random noises aren't strange around here. The next thing I know, I hear the shower in the guest bathroom turn on and I realise that Elena must be up already. Wow she's up early this morning. I haven't seen her much these last few days, but I've been so busy at the hospital. This is what I get for becoming one of the most successful doctors in the state. I just can't seem to turn these jobs down. If I get a phone call at 4 in the morning asking if I could come in for an emergency I find it extremely hard to say no because these people need my help. How can I deny them my help? I can't, it's just not who I am. Hearing the shower turn off, I decided to wait enough time for her to get back into her room so that I didn't embarrass her, then I could go down stairs and begin to prepare breakfast for everyone.

Leaving the comfort of my silken duvet set, I slipped to the floor and paced myself over to my large, dark oak door. Silently I pulled it open but this was completely irrelevant as the moment I took one step out I landed on a loose floorboard. There trotting out of the bathroom door and straight across the hallway in front of me was Elena – wearing a towel! My towel to be exact. The dark blue fluff against her perfect olive toned skin, which was speckled in tiny water droplets dancing down from stray hairs which clung to the back of her neck and the exposed skin of her back and shoulders. That is when my eyes landed on her shoulders, and more so, on the huge rippled scar homing there. Her flawless skin was ruptured in a sort of circle of ridges and wrinkles which surrounded a dent that was white and yet looked as if it could have been hollow once. Being a doctor I've seen plenty of scars and wounds but this… this was something I have only seen something similar to years ago. No, I had to be wrong.

The squeaking floorboard clearly alerted her to my presence because she quickly turned her head in my direction blushing slightly from being caught in just a towel. I couldn't speak; the words just wouldn't come out. I could find myself staring at her shoulder; I just couldn't drag my eyes away. How had something so beautiful been so terribly mutilated?

"Damon? What are you-" I could see the confusion and panic zoom across her face as her head turned down to look at the point to where I was staring, her shoulder. She gasps, clutching at her shoulder and darting into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

I worry for a moment that the noise may have woken someone up, but I hear no movement other than from Elena's room. Tiptoeing over to her door, I knock gently, and call, "Elena? Open the door honey, please." She doesn't answer me, even after I call her for a third time. Trying the handle, I notice that she has locked the door from the inside. I don't have a clue what to do. Then I do the only thing that I can think of, softly I pad down to the room where Rosetta, my daughter, is staying and I gingerly enter the room. To my surprise, she's sitting up in her bed reading a book which I can't quite see the name of.

"Daddy!" her smile could light up a room it's so infectious. Striding over to her bed, which is about 50 times too big for her, I glance down at the book that she's reading.

"Alice in Wonderland? A very good book, your mum's favourite." I give her a warming smile which she returns happily. "Would you like to go out with your grandma and grandpa today? I know they'd like to spend some time with you, as well as spoil you rotten knowing them." Her face shines brighter than I've ever seen it, but I know it's at the fact that she gets to spend time with my parents and not the idea of them spending money on her. "Get yourself washed and dressed, then come downstairs and I'll have breakfast ready for you." I begin to make my way out of the door but then realise I needed to add another thing, "by the way sweetheart, would you mind not disturbing your mum, she isn't feeling too well and I think she needs the sleep. Okay?"

"Okay daddy," she says, shoving her bookmark into her page and flying out of her bed, over to her suitcase full of her unpacked clothes.

Leaving her room, I hear movement at the other end of the corridor, coming from my parent's room. No longer than a second after I had closed the door to Rosetta's room behind me but my mother came out of her room, no doubt leaving father to begin his morning dressing routine.

"Good morning, darling," she smiled, coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Morning Mama" I return, holding out my arm for her to walk down the stairs to the kitchen. Once there, I go to the cupboards and begin retrieving flour, milk and eggs as well as anything else that I was going to need to make a perfect breakfast for my perfect daughter. It would be the first time that I have ever made breakfast for her, and I wanted to make it memorable, when all was said and done, my cookery skills are beyond comparison. My mother begins to prepare the drinks for our breakfast, five glasses and four coffee mugs.

"You can put one of the mugs and glasses away Mama. Elena's not coming down," I can see she's about to respond, but I carry on, "leading me to something else. I asked Rosetta if she would like to go out with you and father today. She was overjoyed, so you guys go out, spoil her rotten and give her a great day out. I really need you all out of the house, so I can talk to Elena."

"We would love to take her out. We have a lot of years to catch up on. But I can't help but wonder what on earth you have to talk to Elena about that you need us out of the house for." She looked vaguely confused, but then if she wanted to know properly, she knows all she has to do is ask and I'd tell her.

"I know you do, but I couldn't tell you even if I tried. It was just something I saw, something that's going to be very personal and that she will probably not appreciate anyone else being present to hear."

"I understand darling, we'll take her out after breakfast." I give mother an understanding smile, at which point I hear tiny little footsteps galloping down the staircase and bounding towards me. Her hair was flying behind her in soft waves as she carried a tiny hairbrush in her hand. Walking up to mama, she hands her the brush and looks at her with her big blue eyes.

"Grandma? Mother normally does my hair for me, could you?" I don't see my mother speechless very often, but there she was staring at the little girl in front of her. Silently she nods and holds out her hand for the brush. Rosetta stood directly in front of my mother, while she was sat on the breakfast bar stool, and began smoothly brushing her silky raven locks. I turn, a smile on my face, and pour the fresh pancake mixture into the frying pan and continue to make a fresh breakfast for the four of us, saying a few for Elena when I go to see her.

When all of the mixture was used up, I went over to the fridge and pulled out some raspberries, blueberries and butter. Chocolate source is retrieved from the cupboard, along with the syrup. I place all of these things in the centre of the breakfast bar around the plate full of pancakes for us all to help ourselves to. At this point father walks through the archway, greeting us all with a good morning, a kiss to my mother's cheek and a kiss to Rosetta's forehead. Mother had finally finished brushing my angel's hair and we were all now digging into our breakfast. I put three pancakes onto my little girl's plate and asked her what she wanted on them. She answered me with a look as if to say, guess. Onto her pancakes, I drizzle syrup, chocolate sauce and grab a handful of raspberries which I sprinkle over the top. Doing the same to my own plate, I place my daughter's breakfast in front of her only to be granted with a massive smirk, my smirk.

"This good enough for you my lady?" I smirk at her.

"Well, there could be a few more raspberries. You're kind of skimping on the berries." I can't hold back the smirk that's creeping onto my face.

"Oh really?" I scoop my hand into the packet of raspberries and throw them in her direction, some landing on her plate and some hitting her. She was giggling uncontrollably as she took them off of her lap and threw the back at me, one hitting me right in the face, squelching across my cheek.

"You little monster," I playfully growl, running at her just as she leaps from her seat away from me. The giggling monster didn't get very far from the kitchen when I caught her around the waist and threw her over my shoulder, tickling her incessantly.

"Alright you two, get back to eating your breakfast, we need to get going at some point today," my father smirks at us while I walk, Rosetta still over my shoulder giggling, back into the kitchen and plonk her back on her stool.

**Sorry for not uploading sooner, my internet has been down for a few days so I couldn't put it up. I hope you enjoy.**


	8. Beautiful

Damon's POV

Mother and father had just left with my little girl when I decided it was finally time to discover the secret that had been eating at me for hours upon end. Pacing back to the kitchen, I placed the plate of pancakes which I had saved for Elena onto a tray, alongside a large glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. I hadn't heard movement from upstairs in a while, so maybe she fell asleep? Probably a good job too considering the conversation we'd be soon having. Adding the small bowl of remaining fruit to the tray, I slowly make my way towards the staircase, taking a deep breath and bracing myself for what was to come.

Casually making my trip up the stairs, I soon find myself outside her door, holding my breath. Tentatively I knock on the door, not expecting an answer. I was correct, reaching for the handle; I twist it, half expecting it to be locked like before. Again I was correct. Now what do I do? I can hear whimpering on the other side of the door, as well as being able to feel an intense breeze coming underneath the door. It's not exactly warm outside today; why on this earth does she have the window open? What now? It's so cold!

"'Lena?! 'Lena answer me! Please!" no answer. That's it, I can't wait much longer. This is really beginning to worry me now, why won't she answer me? "Elena! If you don't come out here in the next ten seconds then I am breaking down this door! And do not doubt that I will! You know me." Still no answer.

Fine, I have no other choice. After placing the tray down on a chair that's sat near her door, I stretch my legs and arms slightly and then ram my shoulder into the door and force. I feel the door budge off of its hinges, and then with the final bit of effort that I have, I forcefully swing my leg, foot connecting with the door , causing it to fly from its hinges and crash inwards.

Once the dust from my attack settles, I'm able to wade my way inside, continuously searching the space for Elena. Where else could she have gone? Finally my eyes stop at an odd shape on the balcony, clad in a thin robe, through the ajar glass doors. Cautiously I tiptoe into the room properly, seeing my towel, which was earlier wrapped around her petite frame, lying on the floor beside her utterly dishevelled bed. Striding across the room, I make it to the doors, listening to her whimpering and shiver on the floor in the fetal position.

"'Lena?" her shivering increased with the sound of my voice.

"Please," she croaked, "don't. Don't look at me, stay away."

"You know better than anyone that I have a very hard time doing what I'm told, especially when it involves you. Please." She sucks in a deep breath before rolling up onto her knees and then finally up onto her feet.

"Just don't… don't hate me because I'm ugly." Ugly? Ugly! How could she even dream of thinking she was ugly? This being said, I hold my tongue and she begins to turn, arms wrapped around her-self.

* * *

Elena's POV

I could hear him threatening to beat down the door and yet I had no incentive to do anything about it. The cold air on the balcony was making me feel numb. Numbing the pain from the scar that still hits me when I least expect it, numbing the pain of why I left in the first place and the fact that Damon couldn't find out.

Damon's voice had now disappeared and in its place I could hear the banging of Damon bashing into the door, and finally the crash that followed his footsteps into the room, towards me.

"'Lena?" says that silky voice, only causing me to shake more.

"Please," it came out as a croak, "don't. Don't look at me, stay away." I'm so scared about what he's going to say to me as well as it means that after all this time I'm going to have to talk about it.

"You know better than anyone that I have a very hard time doing what I'm told, especially when it involves you. Please." I suck in a much needed breath before I roll up onto my knees and then finally up onto my feet.

With my arms wrapped around my torso, holding closed my thin silken robe, I begin to turn towards both my past, present and future. My whole body was now facing him, my eyes staring at the floor. I used one hand to gesture for him to back up into the room and off of the balcony. Once we're both inside the room, and I've closed the doors behind me, I take a huge breath and squeeze my eyes shut. With trembling hands, I take hold of the sash around my quivering body and untie it, allowing it to drop from my shoulders to the floor' leaving me completely bare to his roaming eyes.

* * *

Damon's POV

I watched her close her eyes and undo the robe. Nothing could have prepared me for what was waiting for me once that flimsy piece of silk left her body and hit the floor.

Her body was as beautiful as the first time I saw it, ironically which was down the hall in my bedroom. I say this and yet all my eyes are attached to is the wrinkled scar rippling on her shoulder, which was on her front, the side I had not already seen. I couldn't help it, taking a few long strides towards her, I stretched out my hand to ghost over the ruptured skin. My fingers connected barely with her skin and yet I heard her whimper and hiss in anticipation of pain. Walking around the back of her naked body before me, there was the dent in her shoulder which I had seen before. I couldn't help myself from bringing my lips down onto the wrinkled skin, in an attempt to heal the pain that had caused it. The shaking got worse and worse the longer she stood there, clearly becoming uncomfortable with standing in front of me, vulnerable and completely bare, with nowhere to hide.

Placing my hands over her quivering ones, I brought them up to place on her hips, which were jutting out quite a bit more than I remember, and gently guided her in the direction of the standing mirror next to the wardrobe. Upon reaching the mirror I lean into her slightly bony, too thin, body and whisper in her ear, "open your eyes Elena."

Her lip shaking slightly, she slowly flutters her beautiful big brown eyes up at me in the reflection. Upon seeing her-self in the mirror her hands shot from where I held them on her hips to cover her eyes. "No." I whisper, clasping her hands and removing them from her face, "you are so beautiful."


End file.
